


Alasan Mengapa — (Dilan Tidak Pernah Bekerja)

by SuperNatuGirL



Series: Alasan Mengapa— (RanDilan) [1]
Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Apadaya saya yang katanya mau berhenti nulis smut, Awalnya mau oneshot, Idenya fluff, M/M, Malah jadinya setengah smut xD, Malah kepanjangan minta multichap, Malah nulis smut gegara RanDilan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: "Karena saya tidak ingin kamu bekerja. Saya berjanji untuk menafkahi kamu, wajar jika saya hanya ingin menepatinya"Dilan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kalimat-kalimat tadi memang meluncur bebas dari mulut Rangga. Namun Dilan sudah mengenal suaminya itu cukup baik untuk mengetahui bahwa apa yang Rangga katakan padanya barusan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar."Yakin itu alasan kamu nggak ijinin Dilan kerja? Bukan karena takut Dilan digodain orang kan?"Rangga hanya mendengus dan kembali menciumi bibir Dilan.





	1. Part satu

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Dilan melamar pekerjaan.

 

Kemarin, Dilan ditelpon perusahaan tempatnya melamar, katanya ia diterima dan harus datang besoknya.

 

Setelah sekian tahun tidak pernah bekerja, wajar saja jika Dilan bersemangat untuk hari pertamanya ke kantor.

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Dilan menikah dengan seorang pengusaha sukses bernama Rangga Sastrowardoyo saat ia masih berusia 22 tahun. Tergolong muda, memang. Apalagi saat ia menikah dulu, ia baru saja lulus kuliah. Ia bertemu Rangga saat pengusaha muda itu memberikan kuliah umum di kampusnya. Singkat cerita, mereka berkenalan, pacaran, lalu kemudian Dilan menerima lamaran Rangga sehari sebelum ia diwisuda.

 

Rasa cinta menjadi alasan utama Dilan mantap memutus masa lajangnya dan menikah dengan pria yang berusia 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Paras menawan, kekayaan, kepintaran, ketenaran, kesetiaan, keromantisan dan lain sebagainya kalau kata orang, hanyalah bonus dari yang di atas. Rangga yang pintar berpuisi juga salah satu penyebab Dilan jatuh hati kepadanya.

 

Saat baru menikah, Rangga pernah berkata padanya bahwa Dilan tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari uang. Dilan yang kala itu dimabuk cinta, menelan bulat-bulat perkataan Rangga. Tanpa ia sangka, ucapan sang suami diwujudkannya dengan tidak pernah mengijinkan Dilan untuk mencari pekerjaan dalam bentuk apapun.

 

Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang diijinkan Rangga untuk Dilan lakukan adalah mengurus rumah. Itu pun harus melalui sebuah perdebatan kecil, karena Rangga lebih bersedia menyewa pembantu rumah tangga dibanding membiarkan Dilan melakukan pekerjaan rumah.

 

Namun bahkan setelah lima tahun berumah tangga, Dilan masih saja tidak diijinkan Rangga untuk mencari pekerjaan. Saat ditanyai alasannya mengapa, Rangga tidak pernah mengakui apapun pada Dilan — mungkin selain alasan klasik yang selalu suaminya itu utarakan sejak dulu:

 

_"Karena bekerja dan menafkahi kamu itu tanggung jawab saya"_

 

Namun kemudian, Dilan berhasil meyakinkan Rangga bahwa ia butuh pekerjaan.

 

_"Saya masih mampu menghidupi kamu sampai kamu tua, bahkan jika kita memiliki anak"_

 

_"Bukan masalah uang, mas. Tapi Dilan juga bisa malu kalau sampai tua nanti, Dilan tidak pandai mengerjakan apapun"_

 

... walau panjang proses yang harus ia lewati untuk memenangkan perdebatan ini dari Rangga. Namun berbekal keras kepala yang diturunkan ayah dan bunda kepadanya, Rangga akhirnya dapat membuat Rangga menyerah.

 

 _"Baiklah."_ Jawaban simpel Rangga sanggup membuat Dilan senang menembus awan.

 

Dan hal itu terjadi kira-kira seminggu yang lalu.

 

Itulah sebabnya, beberapa hari yang lalu, Dilan akhirnya keluar rumah bukan untuk berbelanja atau berlibur, namun untuk mencari pekerjaan.

 

Dari 3 perusahaan yang ia datangi pada hari yang sama, kemarin ia ditelpon oleh salah satunya. Menurut mereka, Dilan cukup memenuhi syarat yang mereka inginkan. Mereka menginginkan Dilan datang ke kantor besok — atau lebih tepatnya, hari ini.

 

Karena semangat berlebih akibat baru akan mengalami pengalaman kerja di kantor, Dilan bangun sebelum matahari terbit tadi pagi.

 

Bahkan suaminya Rangga, yang adalah seorang yang selalu bangun pagi, masih asik dalam tidurnya saat Dilan berjalan menuju dapur.

 

Walaupun mulai hari ini ia akan bekerja, Dilan ingin memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkan kebiasaannya memasak untuk Rangga. Ini adalah aktivitas rutinnya sebelum Rangga pergi ke kantor. Ia juga berencana untuk tetap melakukan kebiasaan ini hingga ia mati. 

 

(Karena setidaknya, inilah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan sang suami.)

 

Namun mungkin, Dilan bangun terlalu awal hari ini. Bahkan hingga ia selesai memasak sarapan, suaminya masih tak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya tadi saat Dilan pergi ke dapur. Dilan hanya menggeleng kepala dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi saja. Siapa tau sehabis mandi nanti, Rangga sudah bangun.

 

#

 

Prediksi Dilan ternyata salah. Rangga masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dua menit setelah ia masuk.

 

#

 

Dilan tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Rangga memang sering melakukan hal ini; menyelinap ke kamar mandi saat ia sedang berada di bawah guyuran air shower. Namun biasanya, ia melakukan hal ini saat ia pulang dari kantor. Ini pertama kalinya Rangga melakukan ini saat pagi.

 

Walau guyuran air shower cukup dingin, namun perut Dilan menghangat saat memikirkan hal ini.

 

"Kamu bangun sangat pagi," bisik Rangga dari bahu Dilan. Ia masih mengenakan baju lengkap, berbeda dengan Dilan yang memang tidak berpakaian karena sedang mandi. Pria 32 tahun itu tidak bergeming walaupun air dari shower mulai membasahi seluruh pakaiannya.

 

Dilan memegang kedua tangan Rangga yang lebih besar dari tangannya. Ia menoleh ke samping untuk menciumi Rangga, yang tentu saja disambut suaminya dengan senang hati.

 

Dilan melepaskan ciuman itu kemudian menatap lekat suaminya.

 

"Basah kan jadinya kamu, mas," omel Dilan. Namun rangga malah makin menciumi leher Dilan — memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sana.

 

"Saya tidak peduli," ujarnya di sela-sela kegiatannya.

 

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua akan telat ke kantor kalau mas nggak biarin Dilan selesai mandi" 

 

Rangga kini menghentikan aksinya sejenak, lalu berkata, "Dilan, kamu bangun lebih awal dari burung hantu" 

 

Dilan lalu melepaskan diri dari dekapan suaminya lalu berbalik, menatap Rangga secara langsung.

 

"Ini hari pertama Dilan, jadi Dilan nggak mau terlambat," kilah Dilan. 

 

Rangga kemudian membuang nafas panjang. Ia melangkah lebih dekat kearah Dilan hingga tubuh suaminya yang lebih kecil darinya itu tersandar di dinding keramik kamar mandi. Satu tangannya beristirahat di tulang pinggul Dilan, yang satunya mengangkat dagu Dilan agar sang suami bertatapan langsung dengannya.

 

Rangga menciumi kembali bibir merah jambu Dilan, menyesapnya perlahan lalu menarik kembali wajahnya. Garis-garis air turun melewati detail tajam paras Rangga.

 

"Jangan terlalu lama, saya sudah terlanjur basah," ujarnya lalu berbalik melangkah keluar dari shower, memilih menunggu di depan wastafel saja.

 

Dilan hampir meluncur ke lantai. Kakinya hampir tidak bisa menahan beban badannya seketika.

 

#

 

Selesai mandi, Dilan langsung mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk putih. Rangga yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan wastafel langsung menggantikan Dilan untuk mandi. Pakaiannya yang tadinya masih lengkap, kini tinggal celanya panjangnya saja. Kaus abu-abunya sudah dia tanggalkan dan letakkan di tempat pakaian kotor.

 

Dilan tersenyum melihat wajah suaminya yang agak cemberut saat melewatinya. Ia menggeleng lalu keluar dari kamar mandi mereka, untuk memakai pakaian yang sudah ia siapkan sejak malam tadi.

 

#

 

Dilan baru memakai boxer dan kemeja saat Rangga berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

 

"Mas, tolong ambilkan dasi Dilan boleh?" pintanya. Dilan masih agak sibuk merapikan beberapa bagian di kemejanya untuk mengambil dasinya sendiri. 

 

Rangga menatap sosok suaminya kemudian seonggok dasi berwarna merah diatas tempat tidur. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Rangga langsung mengambil dasi itu dan berjalan kearah Dilan.

 

"Saya tidak yakin kamu cocok dengan dasi," komentar Rangga di samping Dilan. Tangannya memegang dasi milik Dilan itu (yang katanya baru ia beli kemarin), tapi tidak terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya sebuah niatan untuk memberikan kepada Dilan apa yang ia minta barusan.

 

"Jika Dilan tidak pakai dasi, nanti kesannya jelek di mata bos baru Dilan," jelasnya. Dilan membuka-tutup tangannya di samping Rangga. "Sini" 

 

Namun Rangga menolak. 

 

"Nanti Dilan bisa terlambat, mas" 

 

Rangga melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tangannya masih memegang dasi milik Dilan.

 

"Kalau kamu terlambat memangnya kenapa?" 

 

Dilan menghela nafas panjang. "Bisa jadi jelek di mata boss Dilan nanti"

 

Rangga mendengus. "Kamu tidak peduli jelek di mata saya, begitu?" tanya Rangga.

 

Sementara Dilan hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri.

 

"Bukan begitu, mas"

 

Rangga secara tiba-tiba melemparkan dasi ditangannya kembali ke tempat awalnya — di tempat tidur. Dia menatapi Dilan dengan tatapan datar, dengan sedikit tatapan menantang yang bisa dengan jelas dibaca Dilan.

 

"Kalau begitu, ambil sendiri" 

 

Dilan kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya.

 

"Kamu kenapa? Dasar aneh," ucap Dilan lalu beranjak menuju kemana dasinya berada.

 

Namun baru saja ia hendak mengambil dasinya, Rangga langsung mendorongnya jatuh ke tempat tidur. 

 

"Mas," nada Dilan terdengar seperti ia sedang memperingatkan Rangga. Mungkin memang benar, karena Dilan sudah bisa mencium kemana ini akan pergi.

 

Masih dengan wajah datar, Rangga kemudian merangkak keatas tempat tidur. Tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan Dilan, Rangga bergerak mendekati Dilan yang perlahan, mulai bergerak mundur.

 

Rangga baru berhenti ketika posisinya sudah berada diatas Dilan yang kini terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Rangga mulai mengamankan kedua pergelangan tangan Dilan dengan menahannya dengan satu tangan diatas kepala Dilan. Ia menduduki paha Dilan agar yang bersangkutan tidak dapat melarikan diri.

 

Rangga kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah suaminya itu.

 

"Mas Rangga, Dilan akan terlambat kalau mas tidak melepaskan Dilan sekarang" 

 

Cahaya matahari menyelip masuk ke dalam kamar mereka melalui celah gorden abu-abu jendela kamar. Di luar mulai terdengar suara burung-burung bangun dari tidurnya, menandakan bahwa hari sudah datang. Namun Rangga tidak memperdulikan itu semua, bahkan usaha Dilan yang ingin membebaskan diri.

 

Satu tangannya yang bebas kemudian meraih dasi disamping tubuh Dilan kemudian mulai mengikatkan kedua tangan kecil suaminya itu ke tiang tempat tidur diatas kepalanya Dilan.

 

Dilan hanya bisa pasrah saat Rangga mulai membungkan bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman dalam.

 

Jika Rangga melakukan sesuatu tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, untuk menyuruhnya berhenti bak menyuruh tembok batu untuk pindah tempat.

 

Tak lama kemudian, Dilan menyerah lalu mengikuti apa keinginan suaminya. Ia menyambut masuknya lidah hangat Rangga yang mulai mengeksplorasi tiap inch rongga mulutnya. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya mencoba mendorong keluar lidah Rangga, namun kemudian terlibat sejenis peperangan lidah bersama suaminya. Keduanya terus bercumbu hingga akhirnya Rangga melepaskan ciuman itu untuk oksigen. 

 

Rangga mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Dilan. Perlahan ia mengecup bibir Dilan, turun ke dagu lalu mengikuti garis rahang suaminya. Hingga di dekat telinga Dilan, Rangga berbisik. 

 

"Biarkan saja saya melakukan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawab saya" 

 

Kedua tangan Rangga bergerak membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan Dilan. Ia menarik kemeja putih tersebut keatas hingga berhenti di tangannya yang diikat Rangga di tiang tempat tidur.

 

Rangga lalu kembali melumat bibir Dilan, satu tangannya menahan wajah Dilan dan satunya lagi bergerak-gerak pelan menelusuri setiap permukaan badan Dilan yang dapat ia jangkau. Dilan mengerang nikmat, mulai melupakan tujuannya dan tenggelam dalam pekerjaan tangan suaminya.

 

Namun saat Dilan masih asik menikmati perlakuan Rangga padanya, pengusaha yang adalah suaminya itu menghentikan semua yang ia lakukan lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan meninggalkan Dilan.

 

"Mas!" Panggil Dilan, mulai panik saat Rangga berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

 

Namun Rangga hanya tersenyum lalu menutup pintu kamar, membiarkan Dilan yang kini memiliki ekspresi horror di wajahnya. 

###


	2. 2. Alasannya simpel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut :)

Rangga tidak berencana untuk meninggalkan Dilan dalam kondisi seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya mau begitu saja melewatkan suatu kesempatan langkah yang sebenarnya, telah dia rencanakan sejak beberapa hari belakangan. Hanya saja, pengusaha itu tiba-tiba memiliki sebuah ide yang cukup cemerlang — sebuah ide yang sayangnya harus membuatnya meninggalkan Dilan untuk sementara.

 

Beberapa menit saja. Lima menit paling lama. Karena apa yang ia butuhkan kebetulan saja tidak tersedia di dalam kamarnya.

 

Saat dipanggil Dilan barusan, Rangga memang sengaja untuk tidak mengatakan apapun selain tersenyum. Ekspresi horror suaminya itu terlihat benar-benar lucu. Mungkin sekarang, yang bersangkutan sedang berpikir kenapa Rangga pergi begitu saja.

 

Rangga penasaran, bagaimana ekspresi wajah Dilan jika ia berpikir bahwa, Rangga mungkin sengaja meninggalkannya karena kejadian di kamar mandi tadi membuatnya kesal. Tapi memang benar. Rangga agak sedikit kesal saat tadi ia tidak mendapatkan shower sex yang ia inginkan. Anggap saja meninggalkan Dilan sebentar tanpa penjelasan adalah pembalasan dendam kecilnya.

 

Rangga berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya yang cukup luas. Di bawah tangga ada sebuah ruangan kecil yang difungsikan sebagai gudang mini.

 

Dengan santai, Rangga membuka pintu gudang dan memulai pencariannya.

 

#

 

Dilan berhenti memanggil nama Rangga ketika sosok suaminya itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Dilan kemudian mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya ketika ia menyadari satu hal.

 

Rangga juga menggunakan kemejanya untuk membuat sampul rumit di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dilan sukses dibuat Rangga tidak dapat berkutik dari posisinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh dirinya, untuk sekedar meredakan gairah yang dibangun dan juga ditinggalkan Rangga.

 

Laki-laki berusia 27 tahun itu kembali mengerang saat pikirannya berputar pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

 

Ini sulit, apalagi saat ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

 

Apa dia kesal karena kejadian di kamar mandi tadi? Pikir Dilan. Dalam imajinasinya, Dilan menepuk dahinya. Tentu saja Rangga akan 'membalas dendam' padanya. Dilan merutuki dirinya.

 

Mencoba mengendalikan hormonnya yang sedang tinggi, Dilan mencoba menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali. Ia berusaha memikirkan hal lain selain sosok suaminya. Buah-buahan, misalnya. Konser band metal di jakarta yang sempat ia datangi empat tahun yang lalu. Rangga—

 

Dilan kembali mengerang. Bukan ketenangan yang ia dapatkan, melainkan hormonnya yang mulai mengaburkan pandangannya. Suhu kamar yang awalnya dingin, mulai meningkat beberapa derajat. Dilan ditinggalkan namun tubuhnya bereaksi seolah ia dicekoki dengan obat perangsang. Matanya mulai sayu dan pelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan butiran keringat.

 

Deru nafasnya mulai memberat dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Ia terlalu bergairah sekarang hingga kedatangan kembali suaminya ke dalam kamar sudah tidak ia sadari.

 

#

 

Rangga berpikir bahwa mungkin saat ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar, ia pasti akan disambut tatapan tajam Dilan. Ia berpikir bahwa Dilan akan menceramahinya karena tega meninggalkannya dalam posisi seperti tadi.

 

Namun, bukan begitu kenyataan yang menyapanya saat ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Dilan. Bukan suara omelan yang ditangkap telinganya, melainkan suara nafas Dilan yang begitu berat.

 

Pemandangan yang diterima kedua matanya membuat Rangga pun bereaksi. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa setelah mandi tadi, ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk memakai dalaman. Rangga hanya tertutupi oleh selembar handuk putih sekarang dan dia bersyukur.

 

Rangga berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dimana Dilan berada. Ia menyapu bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan lidahnya, menyicipi rasa Dilan yang tertinggal disana dari ciuman mereka tadi.

 

Sementara Dilan bahkan masih tidak menyadari bahwa suaminya mulai merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur.

 

"Saya tidak menyangka reaksimu ternyata seperti ini," bisik Rangga tepat ditelinga Dilan. Pria yang lebih tua dari Dilan itu mulai memainkan daun telinga Dilan dengan mulutnya, yang perlahan membuat Dilan menyadari keberadaannya.

 

"M-mas," panggil Dilan disela-sela desahannya yang makin menjadi. "Di-Dilan kira kamu —" ia terhenti sejenak saat jari jemari Rangga mulai menari diatas perutnya, "—pergi begitu saja"

 

Rangga merubah posisinya yang semula berada di samping Dilan, menjadi diatas Dilan. Karena ia jauh lebih tinggi dari pria kecil yang adalah suaminya itu, Rangga duduk di paha Dilan, tepat di bawah kepunyaan suaminya. 

 

Rangga mendekati wajah Dilan, memposisikan kejantanannya dan Dilan dalam posisi yang sejajar. Kakinya yang panjang ia lingkarkan bersama kaki Dilan, agar yang empunya tidak bisa bergerak banyak leluasa.

 

"Shhh..." bisiknya di telinga kanan Dilan. _"Just let me do the work"_

 

Dilan mendesah dalam mulut Rangga saat suaminya itu menjemputnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Keduanya memainkan dansa bibir dalam tempo yang cukup lambat, lalu diubah Rangga dengan mulai melumat bibir bawah Dilan.

 

Berinisiatif, Dilan membuka rahangnya dan menyambut lidah Rangga. Dengan senang hati, Rangga melayani lidah Dilan dan mengajaknya dalam sebuah tarian sensual di dalam rongga mulut mereka yang bersatu. Rangga menahan wajah Dilan dengan kedua tangannya dan menariknya mendekat, memperdalam ciumannya.

 

Rangga sesekali memberikan Dilan dan dirinya kesempatan untuk mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen, lalu melanjutkan permainan lidah mereka saat paru-paru masing-masing cukup kuat untuk bertahan.

 

Setelah berciuman setelah kita ronde, Rangga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti. Tali-tali saliva masih menghubungkan keduanya bahkan saat Rangga sudah mengangkat wajahnya menjauh dari Dilan.

 

Dilan menatap sosok suaminya dengan pelupuk mata yang berat akan hasrat sex membara. Detak jantungnya bagaikan drum yang dimainkan oleh pemain handal. Dadanya naik turun dalam tempo yang cepat untuk mengembalikan oksigen yang hilang tadi kedalam tubuhnya.

 

 _"I'm going to make you come so hard until you pass out_ ," ucap Rangga.

 

Dengan sisa-sisa penguasaan dirinya yang tertinggal, Dilan tersenyum menantang.

 

_"Show me what you got"_

 

Rangga menyeringai. Ia lebih menujukan seringaian itu kepada dirinya ketimbang kepada Dilan. Rangga meraih benda yang menjadi alasan utamanya mengapa ia keluar dan meninggalkan Dilan tadi.

 

_Sebuah lakban berwarna abu-abu._

 

Sementara Rangga mengurai lakban tersebut, Dilan mengeryitkan dahinya.

 

"Kenapa—"

 

Baru saja Dilan ingin bertanya, Rangga meletakkan jari jempol kirinya diatas bibir Dilan yang masih memerah dan basah. Ia turun dan kembali mengecup bibir Dilan.

 

"Saya hanya ingin kamu diam dan rasakan," bisik Rangga dua centi di depan bibir Dilan. _"I am going to take care of the rest"_

 

Rangga menarik tubuhnya kembali ke posisi duduk. Setelah menemukan ukuran yang pas, ia memisahkan lakban tersebut dengan giginya. Ia mengarahkan Dilan untuk menutup rapat kedua bibirnya.

 

Separuh hati Dilan meruntuk dalam hati karena ia tidak ingin menjadi benar-benar tidak berguna di saat seperti ini. Namun separuh lagi hatinya menginginkan ini. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya dan pikirannya menginginkan ini. Ia menginginkan Rangga 'menanganinya', melakukan apa saja yang diinginkan suaminya itu kepada dirinya.

 

Melihat sedikit keraguan di mata sayu Dilan, Rangga akhirnya membantu Dilan menentukan pilihannya. Ia menempelkan secarik lakban itu diatas bibir Dilan yang tertutup rapat, memastikannya agar tidak akan mudah dilepaskan Dilan nanti.

 

Rangga sebenarnya tidak terlalu kepada hal yang berbau bdsm seperti ini. Apalagi ia membenci kekerasan — menerapkan kekerasan kepada Dilan adalah sesuatu hal yang tabu untuknya. Ia menyukai Dilan yang cukup handsy tiap kali mereka melakukan hubungan intim. Namun ia juga lebih menyukai saat Dilan benar-benar berada di bawah 'kekuasaannya'.

 

Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas Dilan yang tidak membuat shower sex tadi terwujud. Ia juga sesekali ingin Dilan merasakan bagaimana rasanya berhubungan tanpa bisa menjangkau pasangannya.

 

Dilan mulai menggeliat saat Rangga mulai memberikannya sentuhan-sentuhan ringan. Rangga haris kembali memposisikan kakinya agar ia bisa menindih kaki Dilan, untuk bisa menahannya di tempat. Dilan makin menjadi saat Rangga mulai memberikan kecupan di area leher, bahunya, kemudian di sekitar tulang selangkanya yang mencuat dan pinggul Rangga mulai bergerak dengan tempo yang sangat pelan.

 

Dilan menutup kedua matanya, mengerang kuat dari balik lakban yang menutup bibirnya.

 

Rangga mengatur posisi kepala Dilan ke samping, agar ia bisa mendapatkan ruang yang cukup untuk bermain di sana. Bibir Rangga berada di perpotongan leher dan bahu Dilan, menciumi spot sensitif Dilan yang telah ia hafal luar kepala. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapu bersih area itu dan sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya, menciptakan tanda merah gelap di sana.

 

Kedua tanggan dilan meremas tiang tempat tidir dengan kuat. Setiap sentuhan Rangga membuat tubuhnya bereaksi bak sedang dalam pengaruh ekstasi. Suaminya itu berhasil membuat Dilan mabuk dari ubun-ubun hingga ujung jemari kakinya.

 

Dilan sedikit agak stress karena ia tidak bisa menjangkau tubuh Rangga dengan tangannya, tidak bisa membalas apapun yang diberikan suaminya itu kepadanya. Ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

 

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memilih. Memilih membuka matanya dan menyaksikan setiap detil gerakan Rangga, atau menutup kedua matanya dan menghayati setiap sentuhan ajaib Rangga. Ia bingung, namun kemudian berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melakukan keduanya secara bergantian.

 

Ini tentu tidak luput dari pengamatan Rangga. Walau kini ia sudah persis mabuk oleh nafsu, ia masih bisa berpikir. Ia masih bisa mengamati tiap reaksi, tiap usaha dan tiap gerak-gerik yang Dilan lakukan. Ia masih mempunyai rencana tersendiri untuk mengatasi hal ini. Namun sebelum itu, ia masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya menandai daerah-daerah tubuh Dilan yang ingin ia tandai.

 

Setelah leher dan area sekitar tulang selangka Dilan ia tandai, bibir Rangga turun menuju dua bulatan pink di dada Dilan. Jemari tangan kanannya bermain di dada kiri Dilan sedangkan mulutnya sibuk mengerjai area sekitar puting kanan Dilan. Rangga sengaja membuang nafas hangat di sana. Dilan mengerang kencang dan melempar kepalanya ke samping kiri. Matanya terpejam erat. 

 

Ia tersenyum saat ia mendapatkan reaksi yang dia inginkan dari suaminya itu. Ia sangat senang semakin lama ia menggoda Dilan.

 

Lidah Rangga lalu akhirnya mau menyentuh puting Dilan yang sudah tidak tahan ia biarkan. Dilan mengerang semakin menjadi, bulir-bulir keringan semakin deras keluar dari pelipisnya. Rahangnya terbuka. Jika lakban kuat itu tidak menempel dengan baik di mulut Dilan, bisa dipastikan air liur Dilan akan turun dan membasahi seprei putih di bawahnya.

 

Masih dalam tahap begini namun Dilan sudah kehilangan akalnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat apapun, bahkan namanya sendiri. Yang ia tau hanyalah bagaimana Rangga mampu membuatnya seperti ini padahal ia bahkan belum mulai mempersiapkan dirinya.

 

Handuk putih Rangga tadi sudah lama ia tanggalkan sejak ia naik ke atas tempat tidur. Ia kemudian meraihnya kembali, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya di puting Dilan, dan dengan penguasaan diri yang baik, melipat handuk tersebut ke dalam bentuk persegi panjang yang kecil. Ia akhirnya melepaskan dirinya dari dada Dilan, yang diam-diam Dilan butuhkan untuk menenangkan nafasnya yang sudah tidak karuan.

 

Rangga meletakkan handuk pitih itu diatas mata Dilan yang sejak tadi sudah terturup rapat. Ia mengangkat kepala Dilan dan mengikatkan ujung handung itu dalam sebuah sampul dibelakang kepala Dilan. Ia memastikan bahwa Dilan benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun. Ia juga memastikan agar ikatannya tidak terlalu kuat untuk bisa menyakiti mata Dilan.

 

"Kamu nyaman?" tanya Rangga dalam bisikan penuh nafas dan Dilan hanya bisa mengangguk.

 

Rangga menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya atas Dilan. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, ia kini mengulangi stimulasi yang sama kepada puting kiri Dilan. Tangan kirinya juga bekerja pada puting kiri Dilan dan tangan kanannya menyelip tepat diatas bokong Dilan.

 

Rangga menggerakkan jemarinya diatas bokong Dilan, menggoda suaminya itu. Mulutnya menempel di dada kirinya, memasukkan puting super sensitif Dilan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mulai mengulum gumpalan kecil itu, menyapunya dengan lidah, menggigit kecil puting itu dan sesekali menghisapnya.

 

Dilan benar-benar dalam pengaruh ekstasi cinta serang. Bola matanya di balik mata yang tertutup mulai meninggi akibat kenikmatan yang ditawarkan Rangga kepadanya. Nafasnya makin tak karuan dan desahan demi desahan berputar di dalam mulutnya.

 

Setelah sekiranya cukup bermain-main dengan puting Dilan, Rangga makin turun menuju ke atas perut Dilan, ke area sekitar pusarnya. Ia menciumi area itu sejenak, semudian turun dan turun dan berhenti diatas garis boxer Dilan yang tidak ia lepaskan tadi.

 

Dengan sigap, Rangga langsung melucuti Dilan hingga suaminya itu benar-benar telanjang. Ia melempar boxer biru tadi ke sembarang tempat di dalam kamarnya. Dia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk — kedua iris coklat keemasannya memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh Dilan yang sungguh sangat indah.

 

Walau lima tahun telah berlalu, tidak banyak yang berubah dari Dilan. Warna kulitnya, halusnya kulitnya dan indahnya lekuk tubuhnya masih sama seperti malam pertama mereka menikah lima tahun yang lalu. 

 

Rangga yakin Dilan berhenti bertambah tua sejak umur dua puluh tahun. 

 

"Hmmnnhh"

 

Rangga tersadar dari lamunannya akan suara erangan Dilan. Mantan anak geng motor itu mungkin telah menyadari absennya sentuhan dari Rangga.

 

Pengusaha muda itu akhirnya mulai masuk ke bagian yang terpenting dari seluruh kegiatan mereka ini.

 

Rangga kembali mendekati Dilan. Sebelum ia naik ke tempat tidur tadi, Rangga masih sempat mengambil botol pelumas favorit Dilan dari laci meja tempat tidur. Rangga meraih botol kecil minyak vanilla itu dan membuka tutupnya, menjatuhkan sejumlah besar minyak keatas telapak tangannya dan ke atas kedua paha Dilan, pinggul Dilan dan keatas perut dan dada Dilan.

 

Rangga membuat sekujur tubuh Dilan dibaluri minyak favoritnya itu. Rangga menjatuhkan minyak ditangannya keatas kejantannanya, lalu membalurnya secara keseluruhan.

 

Rangga menempelkan tubuhnya keatas tubuh Dilan yang ia lumuri minyak tadi. Ia mendekati leher Dilan dan mengecupnya sekali lagi.

 

"Kamu siap?"

 

Dilan mengangguk mantap, walau hanya dapat mendengarkan suara Rangga saja. Sementara Rangga menempelkan kecupan terakhir di pipi kanan Dilan lalu kembali ke posisi duduk.

 

Kali ini, Rangga duduk bukan diatas paha Dilan, melainkan diatas tempat tidur, diantara kaki Dilan yang tadi ia lebarkan. Rangga memposisikan kedua kaki dilan diatas bahunya.

 

Satu jari Rangga yang panjang menyusup masuk kedalam tubuh Dilan, membuat sang pemilik tersentak. Erangan Dilan menjadi musik bagi tangan Rangga yang bergerak maju mundur. Beberapa lama kemudian, Rangga menambah satu lagi jari kedalam jalan masuk Dilan. Jemarinya yang sudah terlatih mencoba melonggarkan jalan masuk Dilan. 

 

Saat Jari ketiganya masuk dan mulai bergerak, seluruh tubuh Dilan bereaksi. Sakit terganti oleh kenikmatan duniawi saat jemari Rangga berhasil menemukan sweet spotnya. 

 

Erangan Dilan memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar dan Rangga bersyukur, karena kamar ini dipasangi soundproofing. Halamannya pun cukup luas sehingga tidak ada tetangga yang akan mendengar keduanya. Itu sebabnya ia tidak khawatir didengar orang banyak.

 

Rangga perlahan mengeluarkan ketiga jemarinya dan menggantinya dengan kejantanannya.

 

Dalam irama yang pelan, Rangga menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tubuh Dilan awalnya mengalami rasa sakit, namun lama kelamaan, rasa itu tergantikan dengan kenikmatan yang tidak ada taranya.

 

Ritme pelan yang diambil Rangga seiring berjalannya waktu, berubah menjadi cepat. Ujung jari-jari Dilan memutih karena terlalu kiat meremas tiang tempat tidur. Benak Dilan berubah menjadi mozaik putih abu-abu layaknya televisi tanpa signal. Setiap hentakan pinggul Rangga membawa Dilan lebih jauh dan jauh dari kesadaran.

 

Rangga yang mulai mendekati klimaks menyadari tubuh Dilan yang makin menegang. Pemandangan tersebut juga makin membuat Rangga mabuk cinta. Ia mempercepat ritmenya, kedua bola matanya pun mulai bergerak naik ke belakang kepalanya. 

 

Dengan sentakan terakhir, Rangga menggenggam kejantanan suaminya dan membawa keduanya kepada klimaks yang membuat pikiran mereka terbang entah kemana. Dilan yang sedari tadi mendapat begitu banyak stimulsi sempurna Rangga, mengejang. Klimaksnya bertahan lebih lama dari Rangga. Cairan putih keduanya membasahi dada bidang Rangga dan Dilan, juga seprei dibawahnya.

 

Setelah selesai mengalami klimaks terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan, tubuh Dilan kembali jatuh terkulai diatas kasur. Tangannya yang tadi meremas tiang tempat tidir dengan kuat, kini jatuh tanpa tenaga. Rangga terkekeh kecil dan berbaring disamping Dilan. Kedua tangannya meraih tubuh kecil suaminya itu dalam sebuah pelukan.

 

Ia bahkan tidak punya pemikiran untuk melepaskan setidaknya penutup mata Dilan atau lakban di bibir kesayangannya itu.

 

Lagipula, Dilan masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang dibuat Rangga berserakan tadi. 

 

#

 

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Rangga terbangun karena Dilan yang mulai menggeliat di pelukannya. Iseng, Rangga pura-pura menghiraukannya.

 

Karena melihat Dilan yang terikat seperti ini, diam-diam menjadi favorit Rangga.

 

Namun kemudian Rangga menyerah karena Dilan makin menjadi.

 

"Iya, iya," ujarnya. "Sebentar" 

 

Rangga lalu mengangkat kepala Dilan dan membuka ikatan handuk yang ia jadikan sebagai penutup mata Dilan.

 

Dilan menutup matanya kencang, kaget betapa terangnya sinar matahari sekarang. Perlahan Dilan mulai beradaptasi dengan cahaya dalam kamar dan perlahan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang sangat kabur.

 

Namun apadaya, usahanya sia-sia. Dilan mencoba menggunakan tangannya, namun kemudian dia sadar kalau kedua tangannya masih dalam kondisi terikat. 

 

Ia berhasil menangkat sosok Rangga suaminya, namun pandangannya masih sangat kabur untuk menggambar detail suaminya di otaknya. Sayangnya Dilan tidak menyadari seringaian usil yang terpampang di wajah Rangga sekarang.

 

Dilan juga ingin membuka mulutnya dan mengomeli Rangga namun apa daya, mulutnya pun masih tersegel.

 

Teriakan-teriakan Dilan diabaikan Rangga yang kembali lagi meninggalkannya. Kali ini, ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

 

Sorenya, Dilan dan Rangga berada di sofa ruang keluarga. Keduanya sibuk menonton — atau lebih tepatnya, Dilan sibuk berusaha menonton acara televisi dan Rangga sibuk sendiri dengan menciumi leher Dilan.

 

"Mas," panggil Dilan sambil menepuk-nepuk rambut ikal Rangga di bawah dagunya.

 

Sebagai jawaban, Rangga mengeluarkan sebuah suara seperti 'hmmm?' dari leher Dilan.

 

"Kamu kenapa nggak mau Dilan bekerja?"

 

Rangga berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia menengadah keatas untuk menatap pandangannya Dilan.

 

"Karena saya tidak ingin kamu bekerja. Saya berjanji untuk menafkahi kamu, wajar jika saya hanya ingin menepatinya"

 

Dilan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kalimat-kalimat tadi memang meluncur bebas dari mulut Rangga. Namun Dilan sudah mengenal suaminya itu cukup baik untuk mengetahui bahwa apa yang Rangga katakan padanya barusan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

 

"Yakin itu alasan kamu nggak ijinin Dilan kerja? Bukan karena takut Dilan digodain orang kan?"

 

Rangga hanya mendengus dan beralih tuk menciumi bibir Dilan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya aja yang nulis ini lemes sendiri :) fyi, ini part terakhir dari seri pertama "Alasan Mengapa—" :) moga suka :*

**Author's Note:**

> Padahal saya udah janji nggak mau bikin smut lagi sejak setahun lalu. Tapi magicnya RanDilan maksa saya bikin sesuatu kayak gini :'( maaf jikalau kurang, doakan saja saya mampu ngasih chapter 2 buat kalian :))
> 
> SAYA CUMAN PENGEN SETOP JADI SMUT WRITER. TAPI KENAPAAAAA


End file.
